A brand new life , A Hetalia FanFiction
by Star Angel 07
Summary: This is my first time doing a RomanoxSpain FanFiction...  I hope you Enjoy it!  I do not own the Anime/Characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Romano struggled, and stared at the British bastard as he spat blood onto his boot "You'll regret this bastard…" he growled, the British man just stared

"Captain, what should we do with the Italian?" the pirate asked.

The captain walked near them. Romano still thought the man's eyebrows were caterpillars; his blond bangs barely covered his green eyes. "Just lock him up for now…" he said with his accent "Let's see what he's good for…" he chuckled as the pirate placed chains around Romano's wrists. Wincing, Romano cussed at the man before being thrown into a cell and hitting the wall, "Damn it Antonio…." He muttered getting up painfully.

Romano slept the best he could, he thought staying with Antonio was a good idea, but instead he gets beat down by the British bastard, and takes me along.

I seriously hated this…

The cell door opened, _and speaking of the devil_ the bastard stood there glaring at him, "Slept well?" he asked in an almost happy voice "You didn't? Well it doesn't matter; you'll get plenty of sleep where you're going" he grabbed the chains that were bonded around his wrist and was dragged out and to the deck of the ship.

Romano struggled, cussing at him with every word he knew. It wasn't long before they stopped at the edge of the deck and near the water, "Wait! What are you doing you damn bastard!" Romano screamed.

"Throwing you overboard what else?"

"Why?"

"Because I can, and will" he beckoned a crew member to come near with a sword, the crew member did so and held Romano by his wrists. Pain shot through his wrists "Damn you! Stupid British Bastard!" he yelled. He stayed quiet when the man pointed the tip of the sword at his neck,

"Shut up already…I've had enough of you. And the name is Arthur…You won't remember anyways…" he said as he cut Romano's neck slightly and motioned the other man to throw him.

"Y-You wouldn't!" Romano said nearly scared

"I would..." Arthur replied with a dark smile "Throw him over already you…" he said turning his back.

The man held Romano over the edge and dropped him to his death "Maledetto britannico, ti ottenere per questo!" Romano screamed before plunging into the water, the chains were heavy and made him go down further.

Arthur's POV

He smirked as he lifted his head to look at a slumped shadow tied up "I told you I would do it" he said as his smile widened "Antonio…"

Antonio raised his head, his emerald eyes glared "¿Cómo te atreves a tocar mi pequeño Romano ..." he said with a dark expression. Arthur shrugged, "You may have a chance to save him…but I am unsure, he must be at the bottom by now….or maybe close enough…." He smiled evilly as the crew member untied Antonio.

Antonio stood and glared, "Esta será la última vez que pelea, estoy a través con la pérdida de vidas. Yo definitivamente no quiero perder mi tomate muy poco, Romano" He said before jumping over the ship ledge and plunged into the water to save Romano.

Romano's POV

Romano closed his eyes as his body began numb. The chains didn't hurt as much anymore, even though he struggled a lot to try and get them off. But it was useless.

_Damn bastard…_

_Antonio…._

_Veneziano….._

He was going to miss the both of them. When his eyes were completely closed his memories began to replay from when he was born, to when he was with Antonio, to when he spent time with his brother, to around the time period.

He felt arms around him, he didn't open his eyes, not wanting to see anything, the last of his breath escaped and that was it. Darkness took over him and water filled his lungs.

_Goodbye, Veneziano….Goodbye, Antonio…._

Antonio's POV

He reached the surface with a Romano in his arms, he stroked his cheek as he looked to find a small boat, and he lifted Romano onto the boat and looked at where the British ship was.

He knew it was Arthur, he was cruel at times. But sometimes he would be nice, but pretend it never happened. Antonio looked at the pale Romano; he unchained his wrist then gave CPR to the Italian to bring him back.

He only hoped, Prayed, which he would come back.

Romano's POV

Romano felt himself able to breath within minutes; he coughed up a lot of water. He breathed in as much air as possible; his eyes flew open and felt a hand over his forehead "Gracias a Dios. Estás viva! " Antonio said hugging the Italian tightly

"Bastardo" Romano muttered, to tire to insult the Spanish man. His eyes closed as Antonio kiss his forehead and held onto the Italian.

Language: Spainish/Italian

"¿Cómo te atreves a tocar mi pequeño Romano (Spanish) how dare you touch my Little Romano

Esta será la última vez que pelea, estoy a través con la pérdida de vidas (Spanish) This will be the last fight, I'm through with the loss of lives

Yo definitivamente no quiero perder mi tomate muy poco, Romano (Spanish) I definitely do not want to lose my little tomato, Romano

Gracias a Dios (Spanish) Thank god

Estás viva! (Spanish) You're Alive!

Bastardo (Italian) Bastard

That is all the translates within the chapter

If they seem wrong, I am sorry, I used the Goggle translator

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Romano placed a pillow over his head to hide from the sunlight "Damn sun…" he growled.

He could smell food from beyond his door, he knew that Antonio was making breakfast for them, he groaned as he pushed himself up from the bed and sat at the foot of the bed, yawning.

He got up and changed before heading out to the kitchen, he looked around the kitchen "I really need to pain the rooms…" he muttered.

He walked towards the fridge to find something to drink, 'Maybe apple juice? No...Milk…Hell no….' he thought.

He felt a chill run down his back, knowing something was going to happen, he stood straight and was tackled into a hug by the one and only. Antonio.

"Get off Bastard! It is too early for you to be acting like this!" he yelled squirming in Antonio's grip

"But Roma~" he said almost a whine

"Get off before I throw you into the wall" he growled

"Lovi~ that's not nice you know that…" he said standing still holding onto Romano

"Quit it with that name, it's either Romano or Lovino" he struggled in the Spaniard's grip.

Antonio set him down in a chair and placed a plate in front of him, Romano looked at the plate to find an omelet and small tomatoes.

"Eat up~" Antonio said turning away.

Lovino picked at the omelet then started eating. "Work today?" he asked around a mouth full

"Si, and you won't be lonely, you'll have you're classes to go to"

"I only have one…And it's an art class…I'm doing it just for the heck of it…" he glared at the Spaniard.

He finished eating and placed the plate in the sink and walked to find his things "Thanks for the food…" he said quietly.

Antonio laughed a bit "Same old Lovi~" he said smiling while cleaning up.

Romano sighed as he grabbed his bag from his closet; he walked out quietly down the hall

'I need to get out without being noticed' he thoughts, looking around.

He touched the door knob and sighed in relief thinking he was home free, once he opened the door an arm grabbed around his waist and hugged him tightly

"Lovi~ aren't you suppose to say something to me?" he looked at him sweetly

"Let go bastard! I have nothing to say!" he squirmed in the Spanish man's death hug.

"You do too~" Antonio sang, smiling at the small Italian

"…Fine! Ci vediamo più tardi! Now let go! "

"Aww! So cute, you look like a small tomato" The Spaniard said setting the other down and kissed his cheek

"Have fun~" The Italian blushed furiously and walked off as fast as he can

"Damn that Antonio…" Romano muttered under his breath.

Antonio packed up and left the house to head to the café he worked at, he smiled happily as he came closer to the café.

Once he stepped inside his smile disappeared, across from him was Arthur, sitting at a table drinking tea.

Arthur looked up to see him, he nearly looked away instantly but didn't. They stared at each other for a while; Arthur waved slightly at him as the Spanish man waved half-heartedly then walked to the back to change.

The same memory from years ago played in the back of his head, he sighed, regretting everything.

After putting on an apron he went to the kitchen to start cooking, that was the only thing to distract him from his past.

Lovino sat in the room with other people around with their own canvas

"Alright people, today everyone is going to paint their feelings…" the instructor said then walked out to sit in his office when everyone worked.

"Lazy bastard..." he muttered as he began to work on his painting.

He saw that everyone else had their girlfriend or boyfriend with them or a friend to talk to, I glared at them.

'It's not like I want to talk to someone…' he thought, then placed his brush down, looking at his painting.

"Tomato bastard..." he mumbled as he wrote his name on the Canvas and left the room.

Everyone looked over to see; within the painting they saw a beautiful tomato field, with the sun setting showing a mansion in the distance, they all stared, amazed on how it looked.

Lovino sat out by a lake nearby, not wanting to head home yet; he took out his sketch pad and began to draw the lake.

Lovino looked up to see that he had been out there for almost three hours, only why he knew that was because the sun was about to disappear from the sky.

Groaning, he stood and put everything in his bag and began to walk home.

He watched the sky turn dark, he looked at the phone in his pocket and sighed, "I'm hungry…That bastard better have cooked dinner... If not I'll….I'll….I'll sit on him..." he grumbled.

Antonio watched the ceiling, waiting for Romano to come home, he was done cooking.

"Another day has gone by…" he said quietly, closing his eyes.

He heard the door open and close "Tomato bastard, I'm back, did you eat yet or what?"

"No Roma~ I've been waiting" said Antonio as he got up and walked to the kitchen, to serve them both

"Here you go Lovi~"

"Quit it with the nickname!"

"But it cute! Just like you!"

"B-Bastard don't say that kind of shit!" Romano said turning away, flushing "Damn it…" he hissed under his breath, sitting down.

A plate was set in front of him; he looked to see it was spaghetti with homemade sauce, he began to dig in.

The Spaniard sat across from him eating his helping.

When they both we're done eating Romano ran off to get into the shower.

While Antonio cleaned up the small mess in the kitchen, a huge grin was upon his face as he finished. He lies on the couch while the Italian took a shower.

Within moments he was half asleep. The Italian walked out and looked over at the sleeping bastard, "Damn it Antonio…" he walked over to him and pokes his forehead "Wake up Bast-" he was cut off and pulled into a hug

"Hey!"

"You're too loud Lovi~ mi tomate muy poco!"

"Shut up, Lascia andare!"

"Nope~" he held the Italian tightly "You're sleeping with me"

"Che diavolo?" he yelled, struggling.

It wasn't long until the Italian gave up, "bastardo..." he mumbled

"Te quiero Lovi~"

"whatever..." he said trying to sleep "buona notte...Tomato freak..."

Antonio chuckled and looked at him "buenas noches...Lovi~" he whispered as they both drifted to sleep.

Language:

Ci vediamo più tardi : see you later (Italian)

mi tomate muy poco: My precious Little tomate (Spanish)

Lascia andare! : Let go! (Italian)

Che diavolo : What the hell? (Italian)

Bastardo : Bastard (Italian)

Te quiero: I love you (Spanish)

buona notte : Good night (Italian)

Buenas noches: Good night (Spanish)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
